A Corça
by Marmaduke Scarlet
Summary: James e Peter tem uma conversa.


_**Disclaimer: **__Essa história é baseada em personagens e situações criados e pertencentes à J.K. Rowling, Bloomsbury Books, Warner Bros., Editora Rocco, entre outros. Não foi feita com fins lucrativos, e qualquer ofensa aos direitos autorais do autor não é intencional. _

_

* * *

_

**A CORÇA **

por _Marmaduke Scarlet_

"É uma corça, James".

"O que é uma corça, Wormtail?".

"Você não sabe o que é uma corça?" Wormtail arregalou os olhos para o amigo, espantado.

"Não. Eu deveria?"

"Mas é claro que sim! _Você_, de todas as pessoas, deveria saber o que é uma corça! Por Merlin, Prongs. Seu futuro inteiro depende disso!"

"Bom, eu não sei _o que é_ uma corça. E não acho que isso tenha uma relevância para o meu futuro."

"É claro que você acha isso, afinal, _não sabe_ o que é uma corça."

James suspirou exasperado. Aquela conversa estava começando a cansá-lo.

"Bom, Wormtail, já que saber o que é uma corça é algo de extrema relevância para o meu futuro, será que você poderia ser gentil e me explicar _o que raios_ é a droga de uma corça?"

Peter Petigrew revirou os olhos, antes de falar de maneira propositalmente professoral:

"Corça. Substantivo Feminino. A fêmea do..."

"... cervo." James completou. "_Isso_ eu sei, Wormtail.".

"Mas você disse que não sabia!"

"Eu sei o _conceito_ de corça, Worm. Só achei que você ia me falar que _alguma coisa_ era uma corça, ou seja, que _algo_ era a fêmea do cervo ou seja lá qual é a descrição."

"Bom, eu ia mesmo." Peter falou, sacudindo a cabeça como que encerrando o assunto. James suspirou e pegou sua pena de volta, tentando voltar a se concentrar nos complicados cálculos que cobriam o pedaço de pergaminho à sua frente. Peter, então, respirou fundo e voltou a falar em um fôlego só: "Lily é uma corça".

James levantou a cabeça rapidamente, e voltou a fitar o amigo.

"Perdão?"

"Lily é uma corsa", o outro voltou a repetir, aparentemente satisfeito de ter a atenção do amigo de volta.

"Lily? Lily _Evans_?"

"Sim, que outra Lily poderia ser?"

"Isso é impossível." James declarou, e voltou sua atenção novamente para o dever de Aritmancia.

"É verdade, Prongs. Eu _vi_."

"Você deve ter entendido errado, Peter" o moreno disse, calmamente, enquanto molhava a pena no tinteiro e fazia algumas anotações na margem do pergaminho.

"Não, é sério, Prongs. Eu não estaria falando se não fosse. Olhe, eu estava no grupo de estudos de Feitiços, do qual a Evans faz parte, você sabe, e nós estávamos tentando conjurar patronos. Então Evans pegou a varinha para tentar nos mostrar mais uma vez como fazia e..." Wormtail parou nesse ponto, e coçou distraidamente a cabeça por um minuto ou dois, como se pensando na melhor forma de continuar.

"Bom, talvez eu tenha me expressado mal. Evans _não é _uma corça." Os cantos dos lábios de James se ergueram num sorriso, e o Maroto deliberadamente manteve seus olhos no pergaminho.

"Eu disse. Isso seria impossível".

"Mas essa é a forma do Patrono dela, James, o que dá quase na mesma coisa, porque um Patrono toma a forma de acordo com a personalidade do bruxo e... qual é a mesmo a forma do _seu _patrono, Prongs?" Wormtail terminou de forma quase debochada.

James ergueu a cabeça lentamente, e voltou a encarar o amigo nos olhos.

"Um cervo".

Peter levantou uma sobrancelha.

"Mas isso não quer dizer nada." James teimou.

"É mesmo?" Peter debochou. Ele agora claramente estava se divertindo com a situação.

"Um Patrono em forma de cervo não é exclusividade minha, Wormtail". James disse, enquanto procurava alguma coisa entre os livros abertos que tinha espalhados pela mesa. Estava determinado a não dar importância à conversa. Ou pelo menos a _parecer _que não dava importância à conversa, já que, como tudo que se relacionava à Lily Evans, ele não conseguia _não _não se importar de verdade.

"Muitas pessoas devem ter o mesmo Patrono que eu." O moreno voltou a insistir, quando o amigo não lhe respondeu.

"Naturalmente." Wormtail disse, por fim. "Mas eu não me lembro de ninguém aqui em Hogwarts especificamente tendo o patrono em forma de cervo além de você. Talvez eu deva falar com o Sirius..." o Maroto ameaçou, sabendo muito bem que James iria se opor. Ultimamente, Sirius achava que qualquer coisa relacionada à Lily Evans só era útil se fosse usada para irritar, envergonhar ou implicar com James, e os dois Marotos sentados naquela mesa sabiam muito bem disso.

"_Não_". James não tardou a dizer. "Quero dizer, Sirius não saberia dizer, de qualquer modo. Mas você tem _certeza_ do que viu? Será que não confundiu com algum outro animal?"

"_Existe_ algum outro animal que se pareça com você em sua forma animaga, só que menor, mais claro e sem os chifres?"

"Corças não são animais visualmente fáceis de identificar, Wormtail". James replicou, obstinadamente.

"É, parando para pensar agora, talvez pudesse ser um filhote de rena." Peter debochou. "Prongs, confie em mim. _Era_ uma corça".

"Isso não quer dizer nada, Wormtail. _Nada._"

Peter sorriu, quase com pena. James estava tão empenhado em esquecer Lily Evans que se recusava a ver o óbvio. _Pobre Prongs, já tinha perdido toda a esperança..._, pensou.

"Certo, continue repetindo isso que talvez um dia se torne verdade".

"O que você quer dizer com isso?"

Peter sorriu para o amigo.

"Que a corça é um sinal.".

* * *

**Nota da Autora: **Procrastinar é uma vocação, eu digo a vocês. Mas um pouquinho e eu vou estar _recebendo_ para fazer isso, sério. Mas que culpa tenho eu se James Potter é muito mais legal que Formação Econômica do Brasil, né minha gente?

Reviews são apreciadas.


End file.
